


Не знал, что ты здесь

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Вольфганг один. Кала случайно заглянула к нему и не смогла отвернуться.





	Не знал, что ты здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Didn't Know You Were There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690894) by [SenseNyghtlei (Nyghtlei17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtlei17/pseuds/SenseNyghtlei). 



Вода была чересчур горячей, но он настолько устал, что даже и не думал отрегулировать ее. Кожа будет красной, когда он выйдет, но это было так неважно. Он предпочитал теплую воду бассейна, в который часто ходил, он любил находиться под водой. Вода хлестала сверху, расслабляя мышцы, насколько это вообще было возможно. 

Сегодня Вольфганг ходил навестить Феликса. Доктора сказали, что почти без изменений. Едва ли есть улучшение в состоянии, но и спада нет. В желудке появилось противное ощущение. А что, если он никогда не придет в себя? 

Он стряхнул с себя эту мысль. Нет, Феликс был силен, сильнее, чем Вольфганг. Он скоро выкарабкается.

Стоя под водой, он отрешился от всего. И его голову сразу заполонили мысли о Кале. Особенно о ее свадьбе. Он знал, что она наконец вышла замуж за Раджана. Лито сказал ему, и Номи, и Райли. Они все пришли к нему и просили передумать. Он этого не сделал, и ей пришлось выйти замуж. Только так она будет в безопасности. 

Он скучал по ней. По запаху специй из ресторана ее отца, что доносился вверх по лестнице к ее комнате. По ее буйным, темным локонам, которые, казалось, никогда не лежали как надо. И по ее трусикам, что едва прикрывали задницу.

Он провел по запотевшей от пара стеклянной двери, протерев небольшое окошко. Конечно же, он был один, настолько один, насколько мог быть с семью другими разумами, связанными с его собственным. Мысли о Кале вернулись, и он был даже рад. Он думал о ее свадьбе, по большей части — о ночи с Раджаном. Он раздевал ее? Снимал ее одежду, позволяя скользить с плеч, покусывал мочку уха, чувствовал каждый изгиб ее спины?

Эти мысли разозлили его. Так лучше... Не так ли?

***

В одной руке Кала держала фен, в другой расческу. Раджан ушел встретиться с друзьями. Он предложил ей куда-нибудь пойти, куда она захочет. Но, по правде говоря, она мечтала побыть в одиночестве. Вообще она ненавидела быть одной, ненавидела тишину, но сейчас была ей рада. Она щелкнула кнопкой фена и услышала звук льющейся воды. Она не выключила душ?

Когда она обернулась, чтобы проверить — это была уже не ее душевая. Кала совершенно точно знала, где находилась. Прошло некоторое время с тех пор, как она была здесь, но никак не могла забыть запах черного кофе, сигарет и высыхающей краски. Она хотела было позвать его, но звуки застряли в горле, когда она заметила, чем он занимается. Ее глаза широко раскрылись, а ладонь взметнулась к губам.

Вольфганг прижался светлой макушкой к теплому стеклу и удерживал себя левой рукой, а напряженная правая обхватывала член. Длинные поглаживания; запястье, прокручивающееся у основания и снова двигающееся вверх до кончика; большой палец трет сразу под головкой. Вода стекала по мошенке и дальше на бедра. Его колени подогнулись, а левая рука заскользила вниз. Горячее дыхание оставляло запотевшее пятно на дверце. «Кала», — простонал он и поскользнулся.

Она бесстыже наблюдала, возбудившись, желая быть с ним. Когда у него вырвалось ее имя, Кала схватила расческу обеими руками и сжала ноги. Зачем его останавливать? Она подумала: «Он бы продолжил, даже если бы увидел меня».

Может быть удовольствие от осознания того, что он думал о ней, или ощущения того, что чувствовал он, заставило ее схватиться за раковину. Она наклонилась и сквозь затуманенные щели в душевой смотрела, как он мастурбирует.

Он толкнулся в кулак и застонал. Его удовольствие эхом отразилось в ее теле, скапливаясь жаром в трусиках. Она скрестила ноги, всхлипывая сквозь плотно сжатые губы.

***

Вольфганг вздрогнул. Его губы немного приоткрылись, когда он заметил, что за ним наблюдает Кала. Милая и прекрасная, она прислонилась к фарфоровой поверхности, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Он слышал ее стоны у себя в голове, знал, что с ней делает, и продолжил. Он прижался щекой к стеклу, брови изогнулись, когда член напрягся в ладони. Кончая на душевую дверь, он поймал ее взгляд. Она зажмурила глаза, хватаясь за край раковины. Он рассмеялся про себя. Раджан так не мог. Конечно, он мог целовать ее по утрам и обнимать, когда она плачет, но он не мог подарить ей оргазм без единого прикосновения. Последняя капля спермы стекла вниз и прежде, чем Кала сбежала, он выключил воду.

— Прости, — чуть улыбнулся он, суша голову полотенцем. — Не знал, что ты была здесь.

Все еще дрожа, она вздохнула.

— Я всегда здесь.


End file.
